Banana Pancakes
by laissez-faire99
Summary: I don't own Naruto. The rookie nine shares a breakfast together full of fun, laughter, and flying bacon. All while Sakura sits back and reflects on her friends and their lives.


"But baby, you hardly even notice

When I try to show you

this song It's meant to keep you

From doin' what you're supposed to

Like wakin' up too early

Maybe we could sleep in

I'll make you banana pancakes

Pretend like it's the weekend now"

"Mmm I love this song. Hey pancakes will be ready in about two minutes, so Neji and Shikamaru you need to get down here and set the table!" Sakura all but screamed as she stirred banana slices in to the pancake mix. A minute later a grumpy Neji and a disgruntled Shikamaru walked through the kitchen door in their pajamas. Hinata smiled at the two ANBU captains while finishing up the sizzling bacon.

The sound of sizzling bacon brought Naruto, Kiba, and Choji running down the stairs and plopping in their chairs to eat, while Sasuke and Shino calmly followed in after them. Ino and Tenten were busy working on scrambling the eggs and pouring orange juice, with Lee leaning over Ino's shoulder making sure she wasn't overcooking the eggs.

This scene was traditional for the rookie nine group; every Sunday morning they would wake up a little later than normally and, before going about their day, would make breakfast together. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata would cook breakfast, Neji and Shikamaru would set the table, and Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Lee would clean up, while Sasuke and Shino supervised. It was away for all of them to stay connected throughout their busy schedules.

"But just maybe, like an ukulele

Mama made a baby

I really don't mind to practice

Because you're my little lady

Lady, lady love me

Because I love to lay here lazy

We could close the curtains

Pretend like there's no world outside

And we could pretend that all the time"

Sakura swayed to the beat and poured the pancake batter into the pan, letting the pancakes cook. Hinata placed the bacon on two separate platters, one for the savages (i.e. Naruto, Kiba, and Choji) and the second plate for the rest. Tenten brought the glasses of orange juice to the table, with help from Neji. And Ino placed the last of the remaining scrambled eggs on a huge platter. Sasuke grabbed the slices of toast Sakura had prepared earlier and leaned in quickly to place a kiss on her cheek before bringing the plate to the table.

As everyone sat down, Sakura appeared with a huge plate of pancakes and syrup and laid them on the table. Taking her seat next to Sasuke, she looked around their big table and smiled. They were all in their early twenties and, having survived the war, promised to make time to see each other at least once a week. It was nice to have a sit down breakfast and not rush out the door for a mission, training, or hospital duties. Even the Hokage herself granted them this time to themselves.

"Rain all day and I don't mind

The telephone singing, ringing, it's too early

Don't pick it up

We don't need to

We got everything we need right here

And everything we need is enough

It's just so easy

When the whole world fits inside of your arms

Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm

Wake up slow, wake up slow "

Sakura heard the lyrics floating from the kitchen, remembering she had forgotten to shut the radio off. She started to push back her chair when a hand stopped her, she look up at the owner of the appendage to find Sasuke smiling at her.

"Where are you going, the food's still warm?"

"The radio is one, I thought I'd go turn it off real quick," she answered returning his smile.

"Just leave it and eat, Blossom." With that he turned to join in on the conversation Naruto and Neji were having about an upcoming mission between just ANBU captains.

Sakura pushed her chair back in and smiled at her lover, he really had changed over the past couple years. He talked openly with others and never hesitated in showing his affections for her. She was happy with how her life and lives of her friends were going.

Hinata and Naruto are engaged; it happened right after Naruto started is Hokage training. Neji recently announced his courting of Tenten in front of the whole group at dinner last week, much to Tenten's embarrassment. Ino and Kiba have recently started a relationship, and it seems to be going well so far. Shikamaru hooked up with the fan wielder from Sand, Temari, and now frequently visits there on "official" business. Shino and Lee announced to one another that they have feelings for the other, though this was only a rumor told by Kiba; even though the two sit awfully close at group gatherings. And Choji, well he's living the bachelor's life and enjoying every minute of it.

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts as a piece of bacon came flying her way, luckily Sasuke grabbed it before it could hit her. She looked up to find horrified looks on Naruto's and Kiba's faces. Sakura shot them a dirty look at first, but then smiled and began laughing. Everyone joined in, including Naruto and Kiba after they let out a sigh of relief.

"Ain't no need, ain't no need

Rain all day and I really, really, really don't mind

Can't you see, can't you see

We've got to wake up slow"

Sakura smiled at the group and picked up her fork, thinking to herself, "We'll be all right, as long as we're all together." She then proceeded to eat her banana pancakes.

Song-Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson (One of my all time favs)


End file.
